Of Angels and Apocalypses
by Ridea
Summary: Part 2 of the Emma Davis series. Two years since Emma left Bobby’s and her life has…pretty much remained the same. When she get’s a visit though from a certain Anna Milton, well, thing’s are about to get interesting.
1. What is he, Jesus?

**The Adventures of Emma Davis**

**Part Two: Of Angels and Apocalypses**

Chapter One: "What is he, Jesus?"

Notes: Hello all! Welcome to Part Two of the Emma Davis series. I'm going to be posting this slowly, drawing it out a bit as I wait for season 5 to finish so that I can start writing Part Three. I decided to post the first chapter today because, it turns out, it's Dean's birthday. So happy birthday Dean! I hope you guys enjoy it, and let me know. Thanks!

Also! This story takes place in Season Four and Five. Well, it starts in Season 4 and moves on to Season 5. It will be 5 by the time she finds the brothers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything related to it. That's all Kripke (and he is a god). Tim Hortons is also not mine.

* * *

My alarm clock was buzzing. I blearily pressed snooze before lying back down. I had dreamt something about fish and a flying tomato plant, and was trying to figure out what the hell had made me dream that when the time on the alarm clock actually clicked. I was late.

"SHIT!"

I jumped out of bed. I stumbled a bit before catching myself and raced to put on something to wear. Yesterday's jeans were fine, and grabbing a shirt from my drawer, I raced to the washroom. In about 10 minutes, I was out the door and calling work.

I was walking down Main Street quickly, cursing myself for not grabbing a warmer jacket. While winter in Penticton wasn't as bad as other parts of Canada, it still required more than a windbreaker. I walked faster. I was almost there; I could make it before I froze.

"Emma? Emma Davis?"

I stopped and looked to the side. I didn't recognize the voice.

"Depends," I said. "Who are you?"

The woman stepped forward. She looked to be around my age. She had dark red hair and kind of big eyes. "My name is Anna Milton. Are you Emma Davis?"

I contemplated on telling her, after all, I had no idea who she was and the things I had learned in the past two years had made me wary. Granted I was protected from being possessed if she was a demon, but the option of torture wasn't high on my list.

I thought of the salt that was in a film canister in my bag. I considered my chances of running for it if she was evil.

"I've been looking for you. It's about Dean Winchester."

I froze for a second before narrowing my eyes. "What about him?" I asked, hoping my voice was as low and dangerous sounding as I thought it was.

"I can't explain things here, but you may be in danger because of him."

I snorted, I was used to that idea. He got me into a mess a while back and I was still kind of paranoid from it. Hence, the salt in my bag.

She paused for a moment and looked me in the eye. Oddly enough, I felt as if she could see right through me. It was disconcerting really. "He may be in danger because of you."

That made me curious and kind of sad. I hoped I didn't have to break news or something to her. I took a deep breath and sighed before speaking. "Dean Winchester is dead."

~~~

I remember the day Bobby called me. It was late summer, just under a year from when I met them. I had just gotten home from my moms when the phone rang. I picked it up without looking at who was calling me.

"Yello?"

"Emma? It's Bobby."

I blinked. I hadn't spoken to Bobby since I left his junkyard. In fact, I barely spoke to Sam or Dean. They had called a few times, but we always seemed to miss each other. It was kind of ridiculous really.

"Hi Bobby," I answered, "What's up?"

"Dean is dead."

I didn't say anything for a few moments. It had happened. I closed my eyes. I had thought that they'd figure something out. While he could be annoying as hell, I liked Dean, not that I ever showed it. He had depth. Fuck.

"How's Sam?" I asked.

"How do you think he is?" Bobby snapped and miles away I winced.

"Right, sorry." I paused for a moment. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah well, thought you should know."

"Thanks Bobby."

That was it. After we said goodbye I kind of just sat on the floor of my kitchen. I couldn't exactly see Dean's face clearly in my memory, but I remembered moments. Yelling at him, my car, Sam's blue hair…the shooting range. I rubbed the tattoo on my hip and gave a small smile as I remembered that night, and when I found it. Dean ran and hid behind Sam when I stormed downstairs.

I grabbed a shot glass and opened some of the whiskey that someone from work had left when I had actually had people over. I poured myself a shot and toasted Dean Winchester.

~~~

I was sitting across from Anna in a Tim Hortons. I had considered going to the non-franchised coffee shop across the street, but as I didn't know just what we were discussing, this was better for anonymity.

"I am an angel," she said and I couldn't help but raised en eyebrow in question. It seemed now, that there was another crazy person in my life that was there because of Dean.

"An angel?" I asked, snorting a bit. "Aren't you supposed to have wings or something?"

"You can believe in demons, but not angels?"

"Touché," I muttered and took a drink of the hot chocolate in front of me. "So," I said, "why have you been looking for me?"

"Dean told me about you, after we had had sex,"

I coughed and once I had made sure I wasn't choking on the drink, I smiled. That would be Dean. Then a thought occurred to me. "Wait," I said, "aren't angels you know, supposed to not indulge in that sort of thing?"

"I have Fallen. Dean and I had sex when I was human, thinking the other angels were going to kill me."

I laughed a bit, yup that was Dean. Then I thought about what she had just said. "Wait, what?" I asked and she explained.

She told me her story. How she used to be an angel and had lost her Grace, but had started hearing things as she got older. She met the brothers and Dean and Sam had helped her find her Grace again, protected her when both angels and demons were after her. She had found what she had been looking for and had left the boys.

"There's just one problem with your story," I said, giving a small smile. "Dean's dead."

She was silent for a moment. "He has been brought back."

"What?"

"He has been…resurrected."

I snorted, not really believing it. "What is he, Jesus?"

"No, which is why I am here." She looked around briefly. "Something is happening Emma. I don't know what yet but Dean is involved. The angels are with him for a reason. If they learn of you, they may try to use you against him."

I sighed. Even if he wasn't alive, he still caused me problems. "What do you suppose I do?" I asked, hoping that she wouldn't ask me to go find them or hunt something. I really didn't want to since my job was kind of iffy now with me calling a sudden "emergency" day. I had only been back from travelling a bit for a couple months now.

"Nothing. Keep living your life, I came because there was something I wanted to do to you, to protect you both."

My eyes widened and I leaned back. "Just what do you plan on doing?"

She smiled. "It'll be a protection charm. With it, any angel won't be able to find you." She paused. "I have to carve it into your ribs though."

"What?" I demanded, my voice going slightly higher than I expected. "How the hell do you expect to do that without killing me?!"

"Like this," she said and leaned over and put her hand on my chest. She closed her eyes.

I leaned back, hissing as pain had entered my chest through her hand and seemed to expand and run through my chest. I guessed along my ribs. "What the hell!?"

I pulled a hand to my chest and the pain faded. I didn't really want to think about what my ribs looked like now.

She gave a sad sort of smile. "It's done." She said. "No angel will be able to track you and suddenly appear, like I did."

Well, that was kind of a relief. I guess.

She stood up. "There are things I must do." She looked at me again with the piercing gaze that made the hairs on my arms stand up. "This most likely will be the last time you'll see me."

I looked at her for a minute, stood up and gave a small smile. She seemed rather sad. "Thank you, I guess," I said and I watched her nod.

"Stay safe, and take care of Dean if you see him again."

I sighed at that thought. I wasn't so sure he was alive, after all, wouldn't someone have called me? Then again, if they were getting mixed up with angels _and_ demons, they may have their hands full.

"Sure," I said, "take care Anna."

She smiled and nodded and then was gone. I'm not sure what had happened, I was certain I didn't even blink. She was just gone.

I sat down in the chair. I grabbed my cell phone and first called the number that I still had listed for Dean. I had been meaning to delete it. A couple beeps and a voice told me that the number had been disconnected. I then tried Sam, again, a voice told me the number was disconnected. I considered calling Bobby but instantly decided against it. It would be awkward enough asking him if Dean was alive since he was the one who told me he was dead. If Anna was wrong, and pulling my chain, Bobby really wouldn't appreciate it…and Bobby scared me slightly.

I sighed, and considered it. He could contact me if he really wanted to, if what Anna said was true. I got up, put on my coat and bag and left. If Dean was alive, and bringing more hassle in my life, I was going to kill him.

* * *

Well, that is that. I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. What's happening in the States?

**The Adventures of Emma Davis**

**Part Two: Of Angels and Apocalypses**

Chapter Two: "Have you heard what's happening in the States?"

Notes: Well, here is the second chapter. The one that basically goes between season 4 and 5. Just a quick note, I have on my profile a poll up in regards to the posting of the chapters. As Part Three won't be written until after Season Five is over, I was wondering as to what you, the readers, would want, for example, to post the rest of these chapters quickly? To draw it out a bit? To draw it out a bit only start posting The Interludes in-between? Let me know. Also, if you have any ideas as to what you want to see in The Interludes. Little scenes from anyone's point of view, let me know too. Thanks and hope you enjoy!

Also, a quick thank you to everyone who has reviewed, read and put this story on alerts. It means a lot and I'm glad you enjoy it! And, a quick shout out and thank you to my beta and best friend Lisa. She's the one who catches my flaws and if someone says something out of character. So THANK YOU!

* * *

I had gone to work after the fact, still muttering and rubbing a hand on my chest. The thought of something being etched into my ribs creeped me out. I tried to think of the bright side. Now, I guessed, I was protected from being stalked by angels and being possessed by demons. I shook my head lightly. My life was weird.

I walked into the store where I had worked on again and off again for a few years. My mom had recently been harassing me about getting a decent job, but I enjoyed working here. It wasn't much at times, but they gave me time off when I needed it. I had friends here. I looked up and saw Kyle at the counter.

"Thanks Kyle, for covering for me."

He grinned when he saw me. "Sure thing Em," he said, "but Ernie's here and on the warpath."

I scrunched up my nose. Ernie was one of the owners of the store. He had seen my car, an Oldsmobile Cutlass Supreme from the 70s. He had seen it before it had been fixed up once or twice but apparently didn't put much thought into it. Once he saw it when it had been restored, a thank you gift from Dean a few years ago, he had been harassing me about buying it. I wasn't selling though, and he saw that as a problem.

"Davis!"

I winced as I heard Ernie call my name. "Speak of the devil…" I muttered and saw Kyle laugh. I stood up straight and turned to face him. "Ernie!" I gave a smile, hoping it didn't look as fake as it was. "How are you?" I asked.

"Don't give me that, you're late."

"Family emergency." I said quickly. "Plus, it's not like I didn't make sure my ass wasn't covered. I called it in, and asked Kyle to cover for me, which he did. So what's the problem?" I briefly wished I could do the creepy stare-into-your-soul thing that Anna had done to me earlier. Maybe then Ernie would back off.

He straightened and pursed his lips. "Well then, was it anything serious?"

"My cousin got himself into the hospital attempting to pull some stunt." The lie came kind of easily. While I had had time to think of it, I wasn't that great of a liar. "He's okay now though, just being an idiot."

He nodded and then looked at me. I could practically see the thoughts running through his head.

"Have you given any thought to my offer?"

"I told you before Ernie," I said, straightening a bit. "I'm not interested. The car isn't for sale, no matter what the offer."

His eyes narrowed. "I doubt you can take care of it properly, like I could. Nor, do you probably appreciate it for the classic car that it is."

I had heard these sorts of lines since I had returned from South Dakota with the car. Hell, I even had to place an alarm system, a tracking device I could turn on and a variety of locks, not only on the car but the garage that it was in too. My insurance also flew through the roof once they realised it was now worth more. I interrupted Ernie's rant.

"Maybe not, but it was my car long before it got fixed up and you set your sights on it. A friend of mine fixed it up for me and I said I'd take care of it. I have no plans on selling it for whatever price, even if it was back in the condition it was in when I left the first time."

He huffed and walked away.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Kyle. "Well, that was fun."

Not even a year later, I was packing my things.

* * *

It had started out slow, and had I not taken to scouring the Internet or newspaper for news of weird stuff or deaths, I probably wouldn't have noticed. I had started to look for suspicious things since I had started travelling around my province a bit. It had been a couple months after I had returned from the States and I had been driving through a small town on my way up north to meet up with one of my cousins. The town gave me the creeps. As soon as I drove in and hadn't noticed a single person outside, I turned around drove right back out. I found another way to get to my cousins. I had left weirdness in the States; I wasn't about to enter into it if I didn't have to. Which is why I started looking for it, so I could avoid it.

At first it hadn't been anything that jumped out at me. Until there had been notice of a girl who died in a freak accident. A couple cattle deaths up north were explained away by wolves. A man shot his family and then himself. Then, a field stopped growing.

The news had said it was like winter had come early. Everything just died. Scientists said there had been something in the soil. Something in the way the scientist had said it to the camera struck me as off. I decided to research.

I looked back throughout the past couple of months. More events, nothing major usually, had occurred, and it had been becoming more frequent. I didn't think much of it until I was running the next day. I had been thinking over the weird stuff and cursing the Dean Winchester for making me aware of the weird stuff when a thought popped up. What if there was a pattern?

Running back home after that at full speed had left me winded, but I didn't stop until I had a map of the area. I grabbed a bunch of coloured pushpins and started pinning the areas that I remembered weird things happening, including the road between the town my mom and I lived in where a sudden landslide had cut off the road for a few days. Granted I hadn't started with many pins in the first place, after all, who really keeps a collection of pins lying around, but they were soon all gone.

I took a breath. Maybe I was just being paranoid. I waited until the next day, and went out and bought more coloured pins. This time, when I went back to my map, I replaced the pins so that the darker coloured pins went into events that had happened over six months ago, and the lighter pins went into the places for the past six months. It was then I realised that the events had been growing in frequency.

I wasn't sure what I was going to do. Obviously something was happening, but I didn't know what, or if I was in danger. I tried not to panic. Hunters could take care of this, proper hunters.

* * *

I fooled myself for a week, until I was at work and Becky, the new girl, had asked me a question.

"So, have you heard what's going on in the States?"

I frowned. I had been trying to not freak myself out anymore and had avoided any source of news. Stupid idea really. "What?" I asked, hoping it was just something I could care less about.

"Crazy stuff is happening out in…" She paused for a moment, looking as if she was trying to remember. "Miss…missa, no, not Mississippi…."

I rolled my eyes and waited.

"Missouri."

I looked over at Kyle who had walked in. He quit a few months ago but visited every once in awhile. Or, at least he did until we had tried to go out and it didn't turn out well.

"That's right!" Becky's face lit up with a smile. "Missouri."

I had no idea where that was, except for the fact it was in the States. "What happened?" I asked and Becky's eyes went wide.

"You mean you don't know?"

I gave her a look that to me meant 'obviously, otherwise I wouldn't be asking.' I'm not sure if she caught it.

"Bunch of tornados have hit the state in the past few days. Lot of people have died." Kyle answered for me. He looked kind of grim about it.

"Not just that!" Becky said, excited as if she's going to give the latest gossip. "It's all sorts of natural disasters! There's been a mud slide, and all sorts of stuff."

Kyle frowned. "Don't be ridiculous," he said. "mudslides didn't happen. It was mostly tornados."

"Nuh uh," she countered, "there were totally mudslides."

They continued arguing but I wasn't listening. Freaky stuff had been getting more frequent here in Canada, but it wasn't as bad as Missouri. What the hell was happening down there?

* * *

I waited until the end of my shift before racing home to check out a few things. I looked up what was happening in Missouri. It was bad, not only that, but it looked as if it was moving. I looked over at the map that still had all the pins in it. I then looked up news articles for Missouri before the tornados started. Tons of weird stuff had been happening there. While a large part of me wanted to be like an ostrich and shove my head in the sand, a more sensible part reminded me that whether or not I was here, it might be coming. I made up my mind. Which lead me to packing some of my stuff.

I called work. Told them something had come up and I had to leave town. I didn't know when I'd be back. I asked Ernie if it was possible to get my pay today rather than a week from now. Understanding that it was urgent, and that if he didn't agree I'd go to his wife, he told me to stop by the store in an hour. He'd meet me there.

When I got to my car, and tossed my bags in, I had a sudden thought. I would be going back to South Dakota, at least to get some answers. I wasn't sure what I would find there, after all, the Anna girl I had met a while back had said Dean got pulled from hell. I shook my head; I'd deal with that, and possibly him, when I got there. For now, I got into my car, started the engine and drove to work.

.

Luckily, I didn't have to get out of my car when I got there. Ernie was waiting outside and I saw him sigh wistfully when he saw my car. He had been after it for years now.

"Thanks a lot Ern," I said as he handed me my money.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked. "I know you travel, but it's not like you to get up and suddenly leave."

"I'm fine," I reassured him. "I just…" I couldn't think of a good enough lie to tell him.

"If you're in trouble, you know you can talk to Irene or me," he seemed determined but I gave him a soft smile.

"I know, and I'm not in trouble. Something just came to my attention…"

He nodded. "Well, take care Emma. Your job's here if you need it when you come back."

Ah Ernie, always looking out for me. I was partway certain he was still trying to butter me up for my car.

"Thanks, take care Ernie, and be careful."

He looked a bit confused with my last piece of advice, but I didn't give him time to respond. The hairs on the back of my neck were rising every time I thought about what was going on. I got the hell out of there.

* * *

Well, that's it, and be sure to think of the questions in the notes. Thanks!


	3. You didn’t really think

**The Adventures of Emma Davis  
**

**Part Two: Of Angels and Apocalypses  
**

Chapter Three: "You didn't really think it was only in your country, did you?"

Notes: Here is the long awaited part my friends. Emma finds the boys. Are you excited? A quick thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited or put this on their alerts list. I'm glad you like it. Here's the rest!

* * *

The drive was longer than I remembered. I stopped at a motel when I was too tired to drive, but there was no one at the front desk. It was almost three in the morning. Even though it completely freaked me out, I slept in the car.

The next day found me in Sioux Falls and it took me a few tries before I finally found Singer's Salvage Yard. I drove in, a bit faster than I would have liked, but the events of the past few days and the thought of the map back home made me more than a bit eager to find out the answers.

I noticed, as I pulled up the drive, that two men had walked out of the house, with weapons while another was seated in the doorway. I didn't think of it, just parked and before I got out of the car, I grabbed the 9 millimetre I had under the passenger seat. Although it was possible I knew the two men coming up to the car, I wasn't about to go forwards unarmed. I was a bit rash, but not stupid. I got out.  
Once I had taken a good look at the men, I recognized them as Dean and Sam…who were staring at me in shock. I stood there for a moment; processing the fact that Dean was in front of me and not dead, as I had been led to believe. As I had still believed, even though Anna had told me he wasn't. With that thought, I checked the safety on the gun and shoved in the back of my pants, covering it with my shirt. I narrowed my eyes and stalked up to him.

"Emma?" He almost whispered, staring at me as if I had just stepped off of a spaceship. He took a few steps forward.

I reeled my hand back and punched him in the chest. I'm sure to what he usually went through, it didn't feel like much of a punch, but he winced and rubbed it. I made a mental note to work on my punches. "That," I said scowling at him, "was for making me think you were dead." I walked around him and headed towards Sam.

"Why are you here Emma?"

I whirled back to face Dean. "Stuff's been happening. There have been increases in weird events, and the stuff in Missouri is big enough people back home were talking about it. I came for answers."

"Well you can just go back home."

"Excuse me?" I stalked towards him. "Listen here Toto, this is all your fault. If you hadn't shown up in my room, I wouldn't even know about this. You're the one who got me into all of this!" I poked his chest, which was much harder than I remembered. "You're the one who died, got brought back like Jesus or something and didn't even tell me! It's because of you that I have a fucking tattoo! To keep me from getting possessed from _demons_ of all things. I'm permanently mutated now, thanks, from hip to ribs! Not only have you made me paranoid, but lets not mention the fact that because of you I got stalked by a fucking angel!" I watched as his expression changed. He looked slightly alarmed now. "Like it or not, I am not leaving until I get some answers."  
I was breathing more heavily now, but I stopped, assuming I had made my point.

"An angel?" Sam's voice asked from behind me. It sounded low and urgent. "Was his name Castiel?"

I turned a bit, so that I was sort of facing both of them. "What? No, her name was Anna. She was the one who told me you were back from the dead," I pointed at Dean. "She also left some nice markings on my rib cage." I frowned a bit at the memory. "It was a pleasant talk really. First time I had ever been practically felt up in a coffee shop."

"Anna?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, you know," I tried to remember some facts about her. "Dark red hair, eyes that seemed to stare into your soul. She also mentioned you two had sex, so really you should remember her. Not everyday you sleep with an angel, is it?"

Dean looked less angry, for a moment but it didn't last long. "If you've been protected from angels, and I know you're protected from demons," he smirked, which made me want to throw something at him. "Then the safest place for you, is as far away from me as you can get."

"Trust me," I said, "I don't plan on staying. I want to know just what's going on," I paused for a moment. "And how I can avoid it."

"Dean," Sam's said, looking at his brother. "We should tell her."

"No," Dean bit out. He then looked at me. "Get back in your car and go home."

My eyes narrowed. "In case you didn't notice what I said before, I left because something is going on. Hell, an entire farmers crop died while they were out working in it. Tell me that's not weird." The brothers looked at each other. "You didn't really think it was only in your country, did you?"

"Dean…" Sam called, but Dean shook his head.

"Don't." He looked at me. "I don't care if you don't go home, but you can't stay here."

"Well you don't make decisions for me!" I argued back. "I'm not leaving without answers!"

He snapped. "You want answers? Fine! How 'bout this: Lucifer's out of hell and Death is on the loose! Happy now?"

"No," I said, taken a back a bit at how he yelled me. He had only yelled at me once before, when we first met. "I'm kinda confused actually. But if it's true, it makes it all the more serious, and all the more reason I need to know."

Dean didn't say anything and instead stalked past me and into the house.

I turned to Sam and looked at him closely, for the first time since I got there. My eyes widened. He was huge! Sure, he was tall before but now he had packed a lot more muscle on. "What the hell happened to you?"

He gave a sigh. "Come in, we should talk." He turned and walked into the house.

I followed after him and then stopped. When I had looked up at the house, the man, who I assumed was Bobby, wasn't sitting in the doorway. He wasn't even there, but as I entered the house I thought I heard something rolling. I pushed the thought back for later.

.

I was sitting across Sam in the kitchen in silence. After I had been forced to take a shot of holy water, Sam had told me the story. Told me his story and I wasn't quite sure how to react. I had never met Ruby, so I couldn't place any judgement on her, but she was obviously smart. She went for when Sam was weakest and angriest to convince him.

"You're an idiot," I said once he was finished. He didn't look as if he expected that. I heard a snort from behind me and I looked back to see Dean standing there. "You too." I said, trying to instill the fact that I was still angry with him.

Before either of them could reply, Bobby came into the room. I stared in shock, blinking a couple times to ensure I was seeing what I thought I was seeing. I frowned. "When did that happen?"

They were silent for a moment; both Sam and Dean were looking away before Dean answered. "He was possessed." They didn't say anything more and judging from their faces, I suspected it was a sore subject.  
I looked at Bobby. "That sucks." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I don't want your pity girl."

"Good, because I'm not giving any." I knew I was being kind of snappish at him when I was really angry at the boys, but I couldn't help it. "Yeah, you're now in a wheelchair and can't do some of the things you could before, but I'm not offering pity. You wouldn't want it. I'm not going to say sorry, because I have nothing to be sorry for." I shrugged. "Least you're alive, you'll deal."  
He stared at me for a moment, before nodding and rolling to the fridge. He grabbed a beer. My attention was diverted by Sam.

"How long are you staying Emma?"  
I shrugged. "Not long. A couple days at most, really. Enough to find out more details and where it's all happening."

"It's happening everywhere," Dean snapped, "or does the word apocalypse mean nothing to you?"

I scowled over at him and stood up. "Bobby, would it be alright to stay here? At least for the night?" I watched as he looked at both Sam and Dean.

He reluctantly nodded. "Same room's open."  
I moved to leave so that I could grab my bag from my car. I stopped in the doorway when Dean spoke.

"You need to leave."

I whirled on him. "And you need to shut up! I've made up my mind." I left before he could speak again.

* * *

I know, it's kind of short but it's exciting. In case you're interested, my beta and I have found that the songs 'The End is Where We Begin' by Our Lady Peace and 'Just Breathe' by Pearl Jam kind of suit Emma and Dean. Check them out and let us know what you think. Also, ideas for the interludes are always welcome. I'll start posting them soon. Thanks!


	4. Have fun snuggling!

**The Adventures of Emma Davis**

**Of Angels and Apocalypses**

Chapter Four: "Have fun snuggling!"

Notes: Sorry for the late update. I know I've been kind of regular in when I post, this week has been crazy so far. I had friends from out of town and my dad is in the hospital and my laptop is broken. So I'll try to keep updates regular to my best. Thank you also to Lisa for letting me use her laptop to post and her house for sanctuary. Here's the next chapter though and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

When I came back in, Sam and Dean were arguing again. I went straight up into the room that I had used before. I looked around. It wasn't as dusty as I thought it'd be, but still smelt kind of funny. I could deal with it. There were also a couple of bags, one still open, at the foot of the bed. I didn't think about it, instead, I tossed my bag on the floor, placed my gun on it, and went downstairs. There was a tension in the house, and I didn't think it was just from my presence. It made me want to leave sooner, but I needed to find a slightly safer place than home, and while it wasn't here, I hoped they could at least point me in the right direction. I sighed and walked into the library.

I found Bobby at a desk, looking over some books. I dragged a seat to sit across the desk from him. "So, I know the boys have said it's the apocalypse and all, but I expect you to be fully honest with me. How bad is it?"

When he was done telling me everything that he knew. I slumped back into my seat. Lucifer was apparently walking around earth, angels were fighting amongst each other, and the boys were smack in the middle of it. Worst of it, when they were up close with Lucifer, with the gun that they put all their faith into and they shot him? It didn't work. Two of their friends had died in the process. Dean's anger made more sense now.

"Fuck," I said, and heard Bobby snort in agreement. "What the hell do I do now?"

.

I didn't give Bobby a chance to answer. Instead, I stood up and walked out of the room and out of the house. I walked over to my car and sat on the hood.

What the hell was I supposed to do now? If it was the apocalypse, there was no running from it. I sure as hell wasn't going to fight it, but I couldn't run and I couldn't hide then what the hell was I supposed to do. "FUCK!" I screamed. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I slammed my hand on the hood of my car.

I fell back, lying down on the hood of my car. I didn't really have any options. Suddenly, everything hit me. All the stuff I went through to get here, all the stress I felt before I came and all the information I gained once I got here made me tired. I was exhausted.  
I slid off the car and walked back inside, ignoring any of the guys I saw. Ignoring their expressions. I went into my room and lay back on my bed. I was asleep instantly.

.

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was my bed was moving. Suddenly alarmed, I sat up, ignoring the sudden dizziness, and found myself in the back of a car. I looked to the driver.

"What the hell Dean?" I demanded.

He looked in the rear view mirror. "Mornin' gorgeous."

Sam sat in the passenger seat and I heard him groan and throw an apologetic look my way.  
I sat up, rolled back my shoulders and glared. "Why am I in your car? Where the hell are you taking me?" A sudden thought popped into my mind. "Are you taking me home, without my car, so I can't drive back? Because I could totally bus it if I needed to."

"What?" He asked, "No."

"Then where are we going?" I leaned forwards so that my head was leaning over the front seat. I noticed then that he had his classic rock music playing, it was just low. I assumed so he didn't wake me. I looked at Dean and saw he suddenly went serious. "Dean?"

"We're going hunting."

"What?!" I took a breath. "Pull over."

"No."  
"Dean…" Sam said, looking over at him.

My jaw had clenched. "Pull over now Dean." And he did.

.

"Take me back."

We were standing outside the car now. I had gotten out, and Dean had followed.

"No."

My eyes narrowed. "Look, I get you don't want me near you, fine. I accept that, really, but I am not going hunting with you."

"Get back in the car Emma."

"No!" I was pacing now. "I don't care that you don't want me around, but I refuse to put my life in danger even more because of you! I don't want to go hunting! Hell, why do you think I researched every place I might hit when I traveled? So I could avoid these things! Not walk right into them! I'm not suicidal like you and Sam are Dean. Take me back."

He looked taken back for a moment before he frowned again. "You investigated?"

"Yeah, it's called being smart." I took a deep breath, trying to control my anger, and stopped pacing. It wasn't working well. "Why the hell did you think it was a good idea to take me hunting?"

"So you could see what you were getting into!" He yelled, moving forwards to me. "You're the one who is determined to stay when you know it's dangerous! You want danger, fine! We're going hunting."

"I came so I could find out what was going on! So I could figure out how to avoid it!"

"You can't avoid the apocalypse!"

"Yeah, kinda figured!"

We stood there, both angry at each other. It was getting us nowhere. He wanted to take me hunting, fine. We'd go hunting. I got into the Impala.

"What are you doing Emma?" He sounded resigned.

"Just get in and let's go. I want this over with as soon as possible."

He walked slowly to the car and got in. No one spoke and once he started driving, he turned the music up way too loud. I didn't comment, content with stewing in my anger and ignoring him.

.

We stopped in a motel, and as Sam opened the trunk, Dean went to get a room. I ignored Sam, looking into the trunk to find my bag there. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Emma?" I looked over at Sam. "I'm really sorry about this."

"It's a bit late for that Sam," I said and grabbed my bag. "I'm kind of already here."

Dean came back with a key. "Room 107." He grabbed his bag and started walking. I ran after him, ignoring Sam's sigh.

"Wait, what do you mean 107? Where's my room?"

"You're rooming with us sweet-heart," he said and opened the door.

I stopped and stared after him. If he wasn't trying to stop the apparent apocalypse, I'd have killed him.

"It's safer this way," Sam said, stepping up behind me. "Come on," and he went in.

Grumbling, I followed.

I stopped as I walked into the motel.

"Oh my god…" I muttered. The running theme seemed to be a mix between the 70s and stars. It was all kinds of ridiculous and a little bit hideous. I walked in further, noting the kitchen area to the side, blocked from the beds with what looked to be tacky stars hanging down from the ceiling like a fence. I stifled a laugh and then noticed the beds.  
They were neatly made, with bedding of dark blue and giant silver stars on them. It didn't seem as grungy, over all, like some of the motels I had heard of nut the mix of themes really didn't match.  
"Alright! Magic Fingers!" Dean exclaimed and I turned to raise an eyebrow at him before moving to the bed furthest from the door.

"Right, have fun snuggling on that bed." I tossed my bag on the bed and turned to see Sam and Dean sharing awkward looks before playing rock paper scissors.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean muttered with a longing glance at the bed. Sam won.

* * *

That's it. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Flying Lessons

**The Adventures of Emma Davis**

**Of Angels and Apocalypses**

Chapter Five: Flying Lessons

Notes: Greetings everyone. Just wanted to write a brief thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read and those who have even wished my dad well. He's out and about and doing fine. I don't know about you guys, but I think the current hiatus sucks. On one hand though, Part Three is almost done, which means this may be posted a bit faster. Also, the Interludes are being posted now. Again, any ideas are appreciated. I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

I stayed in the car while they went to talk to the police about the killings that were happening in town. It was boring. I was lying on the backseat, thinking of places I could go after I got back. I considered the Arctic, after all, what demons would go there, really? Normal people usually avoided it. I was thinking of this, when someone knocked on the window on the door by my head. I looked over at them, and then sat up. I checked that the car was locked before I rolled the window down a bit, not recognizing who the guy was.

"You alright in there?" He asked.

"Well, if I wasn't, I wouldn't be in here, now would I?" He chuckled and I stared at him. "Can I help you?"

The guy shrugged. "Just thought I'd come check to see if you were okay."

My eyes narrowed. People in Canada didn't come to check on a grown woman when she was in the car for about ten minutes, I wasn't so sure about the States, but I wasn't taking any chances. "I'm fine," I said. "I'm waiting for my friends, so if you don't mind…"

He didn't take the hint. "Oh? The two guys who went into the police station?"

I didn't answer.

"Is one of them your boyfriend?"

It seemed it would be one of those days. I sighed. "Look, thanks for coming to check on me or what not, but as you can see I'm fine, you can go now." It was kind of blunt and a bit mean sounding, but I didn't really want to deal with them. Not very 'Canadian' I supposed, but I didn't care.

"Just trying to be friendly," he raised his hands in a surrender pose. "You know, as a concerned citizen and all that."

Everyone in the States here is trying to be friendly, I thought sarcastically, thinking back on the last time someone said that to me in the States. "Yeah, well I'm not interested."  
He nodded. "Alright then, sorry for taking your time." He started to straighten when a voice came from beside him.

"Is there a problem?"

I looked over and saw Dean and Sam in their suits staring the man down. I had to admit, they looked good when they suited up, though they currently didn't look too happy at the poor guy. He looked intimidated. Hell, I'd be intimidated if I had Sam towering over me and both he and Dean were glaring.

"Uh…"  
I rolled my eyes, since the guy seemed to be useless. "No." They both looked at me, though still looking back to sort of glare at the guy. "He was just making sure I was okay. He's leaving." I gave a pointed look to the guy who straightened fully.

"Right," he looked at me, casting glances at the boys. "Glad to see your okay. Take care!" I didn't often see someone move that fast. It was kind of amusing.

I heard Dean snort at the guy leaving and I looked up at him. "So, find what you were looking for?"

They walked and got into the car before Sam started speaking.

"Well, it turns out that all three murders have happened at 9:15 at night. So, we're going to talk to some of the victims' families, see if there's something in common with them."

.

Well, the boys went in to one of the houses to talk to the wife of one of the people who were killed and I helped out by sitting in the car. I really felt the danger Dean was trying to show me.

I huffed; I was bored of this arrangement already. I decided to get out of the car and stretch, when I noticed someone on the other side of the street staring up at the house. Once I checked that my gun was still tucked into the back of my pants, I walked over to see what was up.

"Hey," I called out. It was a teenager, I guessed mid teens but I had been wrong before.

"Do you know what's going on?" He asked me, nodding over to the house.

"FBI. They're asking questions about the recent death." I watched him nod and then bit his lip. "Know anything about it?"

He looked at me sharply. "Why? You with the FBI?"

I shrugged. "Not really, my brother is though. He's being an over protective jerk and refused to let me stay at the motel." I rolled my eyes, hoping that the kid was buying it.

His eyebrows narrowed. "Why are you going on a case with him?"

"I'm not, not really. He was supposed to drop me off in the next town, but then the case came and he's refused to let me out of his sight." I sighed and then sat down on the curb. I was a bit surprised when he sat next to me. I didn't really have anything to say, so I didn't.

"Do you know what the theory is?"

I looked over at him. "Nah, not allowed to."

He nodded and then looked at me and bit his lip again. "Do you…" he paused. "This is going to sound stupid."

"That all depends on the person really. Try me."

"Do you believe in the supernatural?"

"Sometimes." I saw him look at me and I sighed. "Sometimes there are things you just can't explain."

He nodded. "I was nearby, when it happened."

I looked at him and frowned a bit. "Do the police know about this?"

He shook his head. "No, no one saw me near and…well, they'd think I was crazy." He looked away.

"Well, I'm all ears if you need someone to tell." I held up my fingers in a Boy Scout pose. "Promise I won't think you're crazy."

He gave a small smile before speaking. "It wasn't late or anything, and I was really just wasting time before I had to meet up with friends, y'know? I thought I heard something and figured I'd check it out. Not like I was doing anything better." He scoffed and took a breath. "I saw the guy and he was just standing there, almost in shock. That's when I saw it." He paused and I took it as a time to prod the story forwards.

"Saw what?"

"This girl…I knew her photo, she had died like, two years ago but they only found her body a couple months ago. It was a huge deal here and no one was ever caught." He paused before going back on track. "I don't remember the details or anything, but I swear I saw her come towards the man. Before I knew it, she had her hand around his throat and he was saying 'sorry, I'm so sorry' but she smiled and flickered. She flickered!"

"She flickered?" I asked, not quite sure what he meant.

"She flickered! Like a bad video, blinking in and out, you know?" He was breathing more rapid now and my hand went to rub his back. "He just slumped then. Fell to the ground and she just stood there, over him. Then…" he took another breath and looked away. "I swear to god, she looked at me. She looked and smiled and then disappeared." He turned and looked me in the eyes. "I'm not talking about she walked away, or was gone after I looked away for a second. I never took my eyes off of her, and she disappeared!"

I kept rubbing his back and looked up to see Sam and Dean leaving the house. Once they noticed I wasn't in the car and was across the street, they made their way towards me. "I believe you."

He looked up at me. "You do?" Then his expression turned wary. "You're not one of those crazy people, or someone from a mental hospital, are you?"  
I rolled my eyes. "No, just a...fairly normal girl." I gave a smile. "Look, are you up to telling my brother? Trust me, he'll believe you too."

He watched as the boys came to stand in front of us, then back at me and nodded.

"Alright Em?" Dean asked, and I nodded.

"Guys, this is…" I paused, realizing I didn't know his name. I gave him a questioning look.

"John." He supplied and I nodded.

"This is John…he has something to tell you."

.

By the end of the day, after more investigating by Sam and Dean and more of me sitting in the car uselessly (which was really kind of unfair considering I found John who told them all about the strange girl), the boys had found out that a ghost was causing the murders around town. Apparently, the girl John had seen was murdered a couple years ago. Her body was found recently, but no suspects were ever found. So while her family put her body to rest, she wasn't ready to move on. Instead she was reaching out and getting revenge. All that was left was to salt and burn her bones…which the boys had decided I needed to actually participate in. It was nice to know they wanted to involve me in some felonies.

"This idea sucks!" I muttered as soon as I saw the fence we had to hop. I may have been in better shape than I was years ago, but the fence was high and I wasn't particularly skilled at climbing.

"Look, I'll go over first," Sam said, looking at both Dean and I. "Then Dean, you help Emma over. Emma, I'll help you out on the other side. Then Dean will go over. That ok?"

"Let's just get this over with," Dean said.

"I guess…" I muttered, still looking at the fence warily.

"Ok," and then Sam scaled the fence. It looked easy, but a lot of things that looked easy really weren't.

"Alright there darling?" Dean asked, motioning me closer to the fence.

"Not really," I looked at the fence and at Dean. "So, how are we going to do this?"

Turned out, the way we were going to do it was that Dean was going to watch for me as I climbed, I was going to use one foot as leverage on Dean's shoulder and throw the other one over the fence. Sam then would make sure I didn't fall as I climbed down.  
I scowled at Dean. "Touch my ass one time, and I swear to God…."

He just chuckled and I heard Sam sigh and call out "can you hurry up already?"

Climbing the fence wasn't that hard. Getting over the top was. I had one foot on Dean's shoulder, his hands steadying my leg as I swung the other over the fence. Sam helped me find a place for my foot to stand so that I could bring my other leg over. Once that was done, I climbed down.

I was pleased that I made it, granted with a lot of help from the brothers, but I had never really climbed a fence before. I followed Sam as we looked for the grave.

"Here."

I looked over and Dean was passing me a sawed off shotgun. "What's that for?"

"Shoots rock salt. Sometimes ghosts get antsy when we dig them up. If she shows up, shoot her."

"I've never shot a shotgun before."

"You can shoot other kinds of guns, can't you?" When I nodded, he continued. "You'll be fine, just be ready for a bigger kickback if you shoot."

I nodded, murmured thanks and took the gun. I wasn't as sure as he seemed to be. Least someone had faith in my…abilities I guess.

.

"This is creepy." I muttered to myself, looking around the dark and empty graveyard.

"Here it is!" Sam said, and I walked over to him and Dean.

I looked over at the gravestone. "Julie Fields. Huh."

"Keep watch,"

"Huh?" I looked at the guys who had started digging with the shovels they had brought. "Oh, right."

It was terribly nerve wracking. I turned at every sound, always thinking that someone was coming. I mean, really, how would we explain this?

"Alright Emma?" Sam asked, looking out from the hole.

"So far…" I replied, eager for this to be done. When I turned to look back around, a girl was in front of me. I screamed.

I didn't have time to react. She put her hand on my chest and I went flying backwards, hitting a tombstone. The gun had flown out of my hand at some point, but I really didn't care. I lay on the ground, not eager to get up and fight back. The guys could handle themselves, I was in pain.

I hit the tombstone on my left side of my back. I hadn't heard anything crack, so I prayed nothing was broken. It'd be one thing in Canada, but I couldn't afford health care in the States.

"Emma!"

I winced when Dean slid next to me.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

I grabbed his arm and pulled myself up to a seated position. It hurt. "She appeared, alright? Sent me flying…what do you think happened?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Of course I'm hurt! I fucking flew into a tombstone!" I snapped.

He winced. "Come on," and held out his hand to help me up.

Now, I may be angry, most especially at him, but I wasn't stupid. I grabbed his hand and he gingerly helped me up.

"Em…" he started, but I raised my hand.

"Don't." I let go of him and started walking back; pausing only to try and grab the shotgun I had dropped. He grabbed it before I could. "If you try to talk to me now Dean, I swear to God I will snap, so don't." He nodded and I walked back to Sam, who gave me a worried look. I ignored it and lowered myself into a seated position against another tombstone near the grave and waited while they took turns digging. Ghost girl didn't appear again, and by the time the boys were done, she never would.

"Let's go." Dean said, packing up their tools and avoiding eye contact with me. Not that I minded, I was still angry and the pain was spreading. Sam offered to help me up and we headed back to the motel.

* * *

Well, that's the end of this chapter and some of you may be happy to find out that in the next chapter...Emma meets our favourite angel.  
Review if you want and thanks for reading!


	6. I don't have STDs!

**The Adventures of Emma Davis**

**Part 2: Of Angels and Apocalypses**

Chapter 6: "I don't have STDs!"

Notes: Just a few quick notes. I'm sure you'll all be happy to know that the Adventures of Emma Davis is going to be about 5 parts. So far. :D Also, in my profile are links to 2 pictures that have been drawn of Emma by me, and there will be more coming (especially comics done by coupdetats but that can't be posted yet. Don't want to give anything away.) There is also a link to a playlist I've made in Youtube that is a mix of songs that either match certain scenes (past or future) or just fits their relationship. Check it out. Also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited or put this on alert. It means a lot! That's all, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

I was trying not to cry in the car. I never really did great with physical pain and it didn't help that every jostle in the car put more pressure on my back. I had tried to sit and lean forwards, but when Dean had stopped suddenly, cursing at the person who ran onto the road, I slammed back into the seat. Since then, I took my chances leaning back and trying to not think about it. It wasn't working well.

By the time we got to the motel, I was kind of crying. My efforts not to had pretty much been in vain, though I was happy that I wasn't bawling. Someone opened the door, and lent me a hand when I got out. I didn't look, hoping they wouldn't ask or harass me about crying.

"Em?"

I shook my head. "Just get me inside. I want to shower." And so we went.

Showering wasn't the greatest of ideas. I had gone straight into the bathroom as soon as I got into the motel room. I had the water running and went to undress…only to find that taking off my shirt hurt too much. I couldn't do it, and there was no way in hell I'd ask the guys to help. Dean would laugh and flirt and things with Sam would just be awkward. I really didn't need that. Instead, I found myself sitting on the floor, crying.

"Em?"

I didn't answer Dean's voice, content with crying and having the water from the shower trying to drown out my sobs.

"Em, come on. I know you're not in the shower. Open the door."

"Fuck you," I called back. Briefly I wondered how absurd it would be just to stay here. I heard him say something to Sam, and then heard a door slam.

"Emma?"

I guessed it was Sam's turn. "Go away."

"Emma, you need to come out. We have to check your back."

He had a point, which made me frustrated. I made my attempts to stand, wincing as I pulled on the bruised muscles. I turned off the shower but didn't leave. Instead, I attempted to lift up my shirt and look at the damage in the mirror. It wasn't pretty.

A large part of my back on the left side was darkened with a rather ugly bruise. Deep purple and yellow. It was really kind of gross.

I looked in the mirror at my own face. My crying had caused my eyeliner to smear. It wasn't pretty either. I did my best to clean my face, make it look like I was at least presentable, and to try and hide the fact I had been crying. It was all really too much.

I opened the door and saw Sam in the kitchen area. He came over.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I snorted.

"Right, stupid question." He looked around and moved towards the couch. "Come on."

.

When we were both seated on the couch, and I was facing away from him with part of my shirt up, Dean walked in. I attempted to look over at him, but Sam touched part of my back and I hissed.

"Sorry, I have to check if anything's broken."

"Then hurry the hell up!" I snapped. After a couple minutes of his poking and prodding, he was done, informing me that I was only just bruised. "Lucky me," I muttered, then stood, and fixed my shirt.

I walked over to Dean, where he sat at the table eating one of the burgers that I assumed came from the fast food bag on the table. "You'll be happy to know, as soon as we get back to Bobby's, I'm leaving."

He snorted. "And go where?"

"Anywhere! As long as it's away from you!" I pointed at him, glaring. "You're obviously hazardous to my health, so I'm getting the fuck away!"

"You can barely sit in a car, how do you expect to drive?"

"I'll manage," I forced out, and turned to walk away.

"Don't be a bitch, Emma."

I whirled back around. "Excuse me?" I stalked forwards. "Look, I didn't want to come on this hunt! I told you that! This," I motioned to my back, "is what I'm trying to avoid. You're the one who _kidnapped_ me and brought me. So you know what? Fuck you!" I turned, ignoring him and instead climbed into one of the beds and, once I found a comfortable position, fell asleep more quickly than I thought I could.

.

When I woke up, the boys were already moving about. I sat up and attempted to stretch out my back. My muscles were sore and tense, adding the bruises from last night and it wasn't a good mix. Saying a quick good morning, I grabbed my bag and headed into the shower. After a good ten minutes struggling with my shirt, and another twenty in the hot water, I dried off and got dressed. I was putting on eyeliner when someone knocked on the door.

"Yeah?"

"You gonna be in there all day?" Dean's voice called through.

"And if I am?"

I heard him sigh and walk away. I looked back in the mirror, deciding I looked decent enough and walked out. I tossed my bag on the bed and looked at the guys. Sam was on his computer and Dean was on the phone.

"There's breakfast on the table," Sam said, looking over at me.

"Thanks," I called back and started walking over to it as Dean got off the phone. There was a bag on the table, and I looked into it and saw a sandwich in it. I smelt it, recognizing the smell of bacon. I opened it, and was about to eat it when I saw someone else in the room. "Woah!" I called out, "where'd you come from?"

He was standing in the middle of the room, facing the wall by the TV. I noticed he was wearing a trench coat and a suit when he turned and looked at me. His brow furrowed and his head tilted when he answered in a matter of fact tone.

"Wyoming."

I just kind of stared at him. He stared back, his gaze turned slightly worried and alarmed. His stare was another one of those soul searching ones, familiar to the one Anna had. It was kind of creepy. I wondered about the meaning of it when I snapped out of it because Dean spoke.

"Emma, this is Cas. Cas, Emma."

"Cas?" I asked, looking between the two of them.

"Castiel." He took a step towards me. "I am an angel— "

I cut him off. "Right, makes sense. Nice to meet you, I guess."

I turned back to my sandwich and started to eat it, totally eavesdropping on the conversation between Dean and Castiel.

"Who is she?"

"Emma? She's a friend…helped me out of a tight spot a few years ago. Why?"

I heard Castiel's voice lowering.

"Dean, you really don't have time to be fooling around."

I turned quickly to face him, getting the meaning of his words loud and clear. "Woah, wait, what?" I stood to face them. "You can't possibly think I'd sleep with him, do you?" I asked, pointing at Dean and ignoring his 'hey!' "I have standards, thank you very much!"

Dean interrupted anything Castiel was going to say. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh please, I wouldn't be surprised if you had a couple STDs." I heard Sam laughing at his laptop and I ignored Dean's scowl as I looked at Castiel. His head was tilted and he looked rather confused.

"I don't have STDs!"

I looked back at Dean and raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh, suurree…" I drawled out. "Wonder how many girls you've infected over the years. Tell me Dean, is it easy dealing on the road with no health care? Or are you all…itchy." I smirked as Dean was trying to think up a response. "Thought so." I turned back to my sandwich, inwardly laughing in triumph at my win.

.

It was silent for a moment and while I couldn't see any of them, I could picture Dean fuming, Sam still laughing and Castiel still in the same confused pose.

"I was unaware anyone was with you."

I could practically feel Castiel's stare on me. I ignored it and continued eavesdropping and eating.

"Who Emma?" He paused. "Oh, well that _bitch_" he called out loud enough, knowing I was listening in, "got the same carving on her ribs as us."

"How?"

"Anna. She found her after…Oh don't give me that look. I mentioned her to Anna when she was running from you. I didn't know."

There was a pause for a moment.

"She means you harm."

I snorted, not caring if it gave away the fact I had been listening all the time.

"Yeah," he paused, "I know." There was something in Dean's voice that didn't sound like acceptance or humour. I tried not to think about it.

They moved outside after that.

Castiel had left without so much of a goodbye. In fact, while they had gone outside, Dean came back alone. He shared a look with Sam and started grabbing bags to put them in the car. I was happy to get going, though I regretted that thought once I was in the car and had to listen to Dean's music. It wasn't that it was that bad, hell, I liked a lot of it, it was just that it was loud and Dean really couldn't sing along. I wanted to think that it was put up that loud so I couldn't hear anything Dean might have said to Sam. Not that it sounded like they said anything, I wouldn't be surprised if they had mastered some form of non-verbal communication. To be honest though, I think it was that loud so no one could say anything. I was relieved, for while the drive wasn't physically comfortable, at least there wasn't any more fighting. I was beginning to get tired of fighting Dean.

* * *

Well that's it and the introduction to Castiel! I hope you enjoyed it! And remember, if there are any interludes you want to see, let me know. TTFN


	7. Boxes and Bags

**The Adventures of Emma Davis**

**Part Two: Of Angels and Awkwardness  
**  
Chapter Seven: Boxes and Bags**  
**

Notes: Alright, so the next chapter is up. I know, some of you are tired of Emma yelling all the time. She starts to get better here. Part Two is all about Emma needing to and actually growing up. Anyways, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited or put this on an alert. I'm glad you like it. Also, thank you to Lisa and Carly, my muses and betas.

* * *

After a slightly awkward car ride, we finally arrived at Bobby's. I had spent the entire car ride trying to figure out why I was so snappish to Dean, and no one else. No one else irritated me like Dean did. I wondered if our personalities just clashed but by the end of it I had come up with an answer I wasn't sure I liked. So, I ignored it and resolved to try and be a bit…less snappish at least. So when we got out of the car, and Dean had opened the trunk and refused to give me my bag, I scowled for a moment before sighing, and said thanks. I had to remember that I wasn't the only one under a lot of stress.

When I went up to my room, I noticed the extra bags again. Curious, I stepped towards them and looked to see what was in them. Everything a female could use while travelling, and in fact did use. I wondered whose stuff it could be, when I remembered Bobby telling me about the two people who had died. Ellen and her daughter Jo. I looked back at the bags; the boys obviously had forgotten they were in here. "Fuck," I muttered.

I really didn't want to go downstairs and ask the guys what they wanted to do with the bags. It would bring up way too much memories and hurt, but I knew from experience if you just left it and found it later…it hurt more. So, rather reluctantly, I went downstairs and found the guys all together. That was handy.

"Hey guys?"

They all looked at me. I really wasn't sure how to phrase my question, so I just went with it. "There's a couple of bags in my room…female stuff and all." I watched as recognition and pain entered their eyes. "Look, I don't know what you want done with them, but you really shouldn't leave it. If you can't then I will. At least let me pack them up for you, so that you can choose when you want to go through them rather than just stumbling over them."

They looked at each other before Bobby spoke.

"There are some boxes in the attic."

I nodded and walked away, wondering briefly how I even get into the attic. I didn't want to go back and ask though, so I figured I'd guess. Luckily, it wasn't that hard. I found a pull for part of the ceiling to come down and stairs to fall. I walked up them, sneezing a bit at the dust and looked around. I had never known much about Bobby, but I kind of always assumed he had been single. The attic proved that wasn't the case.  
I had to search for an empty box and in my search, found pictures and more feminine clothes. Pictures of a woman and Bobby. The back of one of the pictures informed me that it was his wife. Feeling as if I had stumbled onto something private, I moved faster and found the boxes.

.

I walked back to my room and was in the process of opening the boxes to get stuff ready when I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I yelped and jumped back, instead just falling on my ass. I scuttled away from it.

The door opened and Dean stood in the doorway. "What happened?"

I blinked at him, kind of surprised that he had gotten here so fast when I barely even screamed. "Nothing, it was just a spider."

He stared at me. "A spider?"

I blushed. "Shut up. Spiders freak me out."

He laughed and looked over to where the spider had crawled out of the box and up the wall. He used his hand to squish the spider and I scrunched up my nose. He started to walk towards me.

My eyes widened. "Don't you dare!"

He laughed and wiped his hands on his jeans.

"Ew…" I muttered. I looked up at him, "well, thanks for killing the spider, I guess."

He was staring at me again, smirking. His smirk still made me want to throw something at him.

"So," I said, "you can go now. I have work to do." I motioned around me at the boxes and bags.

His smirk fell. "Right, thanks." And he just left.

.

I got to work. I had originally planned to just toss the bags into the boxes, but decided that that was kind of disrespectful to the previous owners. Instead, I took everything out of the bags took my time with the process. I didn't know the people, but they were hunters. They helped save the world, in a sense.

I started with one of the bags and found clothes similar to the style of Dean and Bobby. I smiled softly, folding the clothes carefully. The jeans had stains on them and the bag itself smelt faintly of ash. Once I had finished with the clothes in the one bag, I removed the rest. There were some care products like a brush and deodorant but nothing really stood out. She seemed like a sensible woman, only carrying what she needed to. I moved on to the next bag and the next box.

This one was a bit larger. The first thing I pulled out were jeans. They were smaller than the last bag, which left me with the impression that this bag was the daughters. I went through the clothes slowly, making sure I folded them neatly. I was surprised though, when I pulled out a little black dress. I laughed a bit, especially since I rummaged a bit and pulled out heels that went with them. I let out a low whistle.

"Well well," I said softly. "Wonder if she got all dressed up for Dean."

I forced myself to not think about it and instead attempted to put the dress in the box. I sighed wistfully when I had to fold it. I kept the shoes to be put in last.

The rest of the clothes were simple, yet tasteful. When they were done, I found she had more care products than her mother. It made sense to me, and I smiled as I put away the brush, the hair ties, the deodorant, the shower gel….

I thought I had finished, once the last of the extra stuff was in, but instead found a shirt at the bottom of her bag. When I pulled it out, a book fell from it.

I put the shirt down and went for the book. As I picked it up, a picture fell from it.

I picked it up and looked at it. A woman, a man and a young girl all smiled from it. The picture itself was torn a bit, and looked worn. They looked happy.

I smiled, thinking back on my own family and I slipped it back in the book. It turned out to be a journal. I debated with myself. I didn't want to invade the privacy of a girl, especially if she was dead. But my curiosity was strong. I flipped through it and came to the last page, slightly eager to get a glimpse into the mind of a girl who meant so much to the guys downstairs.

_We're going after Lucifer. Days like this, I wish my dad were still here. _

_At Bobby's now. Mom, Bobby, Dean and Sam are all downstairs still. I needed some time. Dean asked me if I wanted to sleep with him. Some end of the world drabble…but things with Dean…We could never just have a fling and I refuse to go into this fight with all that baggage added. Plus, agreeing to it would be like agreeing that the world was ending tomorrow. I refuse to believe that too. _

I wasn't sure how long I sat there. It shouldn't have ended there for her. I took a breath, trying to process everything that I just read. I placed the book next to the shoes. Instead, lifting up the shirt I had left in favor for the book. I was a large men's plaid shirt. I tried to swallow back the lump in my throat, realizing that this must have been something of her dads. It was years before I let my mom throw anything of my fathers out. I folded it up carefully and placed it in the box. Then, I put in the journal and on top of that the shoes. I closed the box and sat back.

I felt connected to these women who I had never known. They were obviously brave. Taking care of a person's things, even if it's not much, after their death, always left you connected. I closed my eyes, took a few deep breaths before I labelled the boxes.

When I finished, I brought the boxes to the attic.

* * *

Were you expecting that? I know, it's a short chapter but I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	8. Hostage Situation

**The Adventures of Emma Davis**

**Part Two: Of Angels and Apocalypses**

Chapter 8: Hostage Situation

Notes: So we're at chapter 8. There's only two more chapters after this one! I'm excited. A quick thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited or put this on alerts. Thank you!

* * *

I was sitting on the bed, wincing at the pain in my back. The bruise apparently did not appreciate me moving the boxes. In fact, it hurt a fair bit to move. Remembering my words at the motel though, I checked that my bag was packed, grabbed it and left the room. I was almost towards the door when a voice stopped me.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I closed my eyes for a moment and mouthed a swear word before I turned and found Bobby sitting behind me. "I'm going home." Well, I wasn't sure about the home part, but I was getting the hell away. Things weren't going good and I really didn't think they'd get any better.

"How's your back?"

"I was hoping they didn't tell you about that…" I admitted. While I didn't necessarily have a plan, this definitely wouldn't have been it.

"Well we did."

I turned again to find the door open and Sam and Dean standing in the doorway. "You can't just keep me here," I said.

"Can and did." Dean said, before lifting up his hand and showing some sort of metal device in it. "Knew you were gonna run, so I took this out of your car. Wont work 'til it's put back and I doubt you know how."

My eyes narrowed. "Put it back."

"Emma," Sam said, his voice in the low, worrying tone it got. "You're injured because of…" he threw a look at Dean, "us. Please stay, at least until you're healed enough to go on your own."

I was feeling particularly murderous. "First kidnapping and now I'm practically being held hostage?" My voice was low and I was trying to control the anger I felt.

"Emma, don't be a fool."

I turned to Bobby and for a moment felt my anger flee.

"You're in no condition to go anywhere."

I paused for a moment, thinking about it. It wasn't so much I was angry about being injured (though I still was), but the stress of not only the trip, but taking care of the bags and ignoring the realisations from the car, was making me snappy and irritable. And I felt like I was being treated like a child. I dropped my bag and moved to sit on the stairs but ended up pacing. "You people are crazy," I said, looking up at them. "It's not just the fact that you hunt the scary things in the dark, it's the fact that you can't make up your minds! You want me to leave, so you take me hunting? I get injured and want to go, so you disable my car and force me to stay? I don't want to stay!" My voice was rising. "I want to go home and do nothing with my life and let it pass by but I can't! I can't because I know what's out there and I try to avoid it, pretend that I don't see it but I keep getting pulled back. Everything keeps leading to HERE!" I rounded on Dean, the easiest target. "This is your fault!" I poked him in the chest. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't care that the world was ending because I wouldn't know! I wouldn't have to do research on weird things before I travel and I wouldn't be so angry at all of you for not telling me you were alive!" I looked to the others, who were staring at me wide-eyed. I was certain I had shocked them with my screaming. "You're all so fucking selfish!"

I turned then, ignoring my bag on the floor and stomped up the stairs. Once I was at the top, I turned back to face them. "I'll stay until I can drive, but as soon as that happens, you'll put that piece back in my car and I'll be out of here faster than I can say 'good riddance'."

I then went into my room, slammed my door, and cried. I hadn't cried this much since my dad had died. I had to have been wrong before, in the car. Even if I had refused to think of it or acknowledge it, it was wrong. I fought them because I was irritated, because Dean disrupted my life so much and brought so much danger into it. There was no other reason. There couldn't be.

.

I stayed in my room all day. I didn't talk to Dean or Sam when they came in to bring me food or an ice pack for my back. I lay on my stomach, not moving except for when I got too uncomfortable. I knew that I was sulking, but at the moment I didn't really care. Maybe if I just stayed still, my back would heal quicker. I also thought that maybe if I just stayed in my room, I couldn't argue with anyone.

Dean didn't appreciate my silence. When he came up he complained. He said things like "suck it up" or "it's for your own good" and "stop being a bitch". He also, at a point told me that my life wasn't as bad as I made it out to be. I think he was thrown off by my silence and wanted to argue with me. At least when we argued he knew where he stood.

Sam came in and told me he understood. That I could leave as soon as I was well enough too. He mostly left me alone though.

The time in the room allowed me to have time to think. I was tired of everything but mostly of myself. I was acting like a brat. I fought and fought and fought, even if I came willingly. It was like I was never happy no matter what happened. Granted, the brothers were confusing me, but I didn't just accept things. I argued against anything and everything that didn't go in a way I liked. Forget Dean, I was beginning to irritate myself.

.

The next day, I got up and started moving around. I had to do some stretches as my body, and back especially, didn't appreciate moving after spending the entire previous day in bed. It wasn't easy, and even after the stretches I still felt sore and a bit stiff. I grabbed the empty plate that was on the floor, from when Sam had brought me up a sandwich and I walked downstairs.

The kitchen was empty. It was a little creepy, to be honest, because I had realised then just how silent the house was. I washed my plate and began to look for anyone really. I found Bobby in the library.

"Hey Bobby?" He looked at me, but didn't say anything. "Look, I'm sorry for screaming at everyone. And I'm sorry for, you know, bringing chaos into your house."

I didn't wait for an answer. Instead, I turned and walked out, looking around for the boys. Bobby wasn't the only one I needed to apologize to.

I found Dean and Sam outside. They were talking to each other as Dean looked to be working on his beloved Impala. They looked up as I walked closer.

"Well well, sleeping beauty's awake."

I sighed at Dean's comment. "I wanted to say sorry."

Dean raised his eyebrows and Sam furrowed his.

"Look, I know I'm snappy and all the stress I've felt lately, I've taken it out on you. Granted, you deserved some of it," I said. "But you didn't deserve everything. I'm just…" I took a deep breath. "I'm scared. I don't know what to do or where to go and all I really want is for this to be over and to go home and have a normal life but life hasn't been normal for years now and I don't know how you two deal with it really. It's terrifying sometimes." I was rambling now. I was nervous telling them any of it and a large part of me wanted to tell them it was none of their business. I was trying to hold that back though and when my anger was gone, I was left a nervous wreck.

"Emma…" Sam said, and I was beginning to get sick of what I saw was a pitying tone.

"No, stop, it's fine." I said. "Well, not fine but I can deal with it. I have dealt with it, it's just a lot and no one else knows and I thought _he_ was dead and I tried to call you but after you didn't return the one call I left it. I thought you needed time or something because everyone needs something after a death and then Anna shows up and all in all I'm brought back here and—."

"Emma, shut up."

I blinked in shock at Dean, but blushed a bit when I realised I had been rambling and not really making sense. I gave a sigh and sat down near Sam. "I'm trying to change. Sort of."

Sam nodded while Dean went back to his car. We were all silent for a moment before Dean spoke.

"Are you still working at that store?"

.

The conversation from there had escalated into how I had spent in the years away from them. Since I knew what they had been up to, they had been curious as to what I was doing…in my normal life. So I told them. I told them how I travelled across the province a bit, usually not long and most often alone, and worked in the same store I've been working at for almost 5 years. I told them about being harassed by my mom about the trip down here and the massive lie about some big camping trip that we had, but no one had a camera so there were no pictures. I also mentioned about all the guys that had asked about my car and how Ernie constantly kept trying to buy it from me. This apparently amused Dean, though not as much as telling him about my brief relationship with Kyle.

"You went out with that douche Kevin?"

"Hey! First off, his name is Kyle and second, he's not a douche." I said, hoping the subject would soon drop.

"He totally is." Dean replied, leaning on his car now, wiping his hands with a rag.

Seeing as I would get nowhere with that argument, I continued. "Anyways, yes I went out with him…it didn't work out though."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"What?"

"Why didn't it work?"

"I don't know." I said, shrugging. "It just felt kind of stationary, like sort of going through the motions. I didn't feel anything."

Dean snorted. "Maybe there was nothing to feel," Dean waggled his eyebrows and grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be a pig." I said, not looking very impressed.

"What?" Dean shrugged, still grinning. "All I said was that you thought he was boring."

"Liar!" I called out, trying to defend Kyle.

"He has a point Emma," Sam stated, "sounds like he was just boring you."

"Hey," I turned to him pouting, "no taking sides!"

It was the first day, since I got there that I didn't argue with any of them. At least, serious arguing. We taunted and battered and teased a fair bit, but it was enjoyable. It made me forget I had come out to apologize and that yesterday I was angry mostly with myself.

I was told, when we all came in to eat, that my bruise would take between a week or two to heal, at least.

I was also apparently not allowed to do much as activity would make it take longer to heal. So, I could read, I could stay in my room, I could sit and talk to the guys...but I couldn't drive, couldn't carry a lot and the only exercise I was allowed was to stretch. I felt like I was under house arrest. Worst yet was I was told if I didn't comply to the rules…Bobby himself would lock me in my room. I knew he was serious, especially after I was reminded of the time he locked me out of the house when I was being forced to train with the boys. I felt like I was 15 again and being grounded.

* * *

  
Emma starts to grow up! Yay. Again, thanks for reading and reviewing and what not. I hope you liked it! Take care!


	9. Does That Usually Happen

**The Adventures of Emma Davis  
**  
**Part Two: Of Angels and Apocalypses  
**  
Chapter 9: "Does that usually happen?"

Notes: This is the second last chapter of Part Two. I know, it's sad. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and favouriting and putting this, and me, on alerts. I'm glad you all like it. Enjoy!  


* * *

Forget house arrest. That lasted about a day. Even though they had said they wanted to protect me, I found myself back in the Impala.  
"So," I started, still a little bit confused about the entire situation. "Why am I here again?"  
Dean sighed. "We're going on a hunt."  
"Yeah, about that. Remember the last hunt? Why couldn't I just stay at Bobby's?"  
The boys shared a look and I leaned forward.  
"We were going to leave you but…" Sam paused for a moment and Dean interrupted whatever it was that he was going to say.  
"Bobby kicked us out."  
I blinked, not expecting that. "What?"  
"He hasn't been the same after…well, the accident." Sam explained. Accident was putting it lightly. "Bobby…suggested taking you. He apparently didn't want to hear any of us arguing or moping."  
The way he suggested it made me think Bobby did less suggesting and more demanding. I felt a little insulted. I didn't mope. I couldn't really deny the arguing part, but I didn't mope.  
Dean turned on the radio and Sam sat back in his seat, looking out the window.  
"So," I started, attempting to make conversation in order to stop Dean from reaching for the volume to the music.  
.

My attempt sucked and a few minutes later, I was babbling. About angels of all things.  
"Right so if there's like twenty million demons out there, how come you don't hear about twenty million angels? What, do they just hide? Are they outnumbered?"  
The guys were silent.  
"You guys should know, aren't you people friends with angels?" I asked, looking at both of them. "I mean, I met two so far, both who know me because of you."  
"Yeah well, the other angels are douche-bags." Dean said, looking back at me through the rear view mirror.  
"Huh?" Clearly, I was eloquent when I was confused.  
"You sure you didn't hit your head on that tombstone?" Dean asked, his voice filled with snark.  
"I didn't hit my head." I snapped.  
"The angels are the ones who let the apocalypse happen, Emma," Sam said, his brows furrowing a bit as he looked between Dean and I.  
"Oh!" I remembered the story of just how the boys had started the apocalypse. Right, they had mentioned angels. "That makes sense…" I muttered.  
Sam turned to look at me for a moment and I swore I heard Dean sigh.  
A few minutes later, and further into the conversation, I was confused again.  
"Wait," I asked, "what?"

They shared a look again. I was beginning to hate it when they did that. I seriously felt like I was missing something here.  
"They can read thoughts." Sam said.  
Well, that was new. "What?"  
"They can see into you. Not just what you're thinking, but things you know, things you've lived."  
"That explains why their stare is so creepy." I muttered. "And sort of why Anna came to me. But why would she think I was so important I needed to be hidden?" I mused, missing the look Sam threw at Dean and Dean's grip on the steering wheel tightening.  
"I'm not going to get injured this time, am I?" I asked suddenly as the thought came to me.  
"No." They both said at the same time.  
"We won't let that happen." Dean said after a pause.  
"What? Do I just hang out in the motel room?" I asked. I saw both of them tense a bit, as if they were expecting me to snap. "Ok." I said, leaning back on the seat.  
"Ok?" Dean asked, looking back at me. "What do you mean ok?"  
"I mean ok. Why the hell would I want to go hunting with you when the last time you dragged me out I took a lesson in flying and landed on a tombstone."  
That ended the conversation.

.

We pulled into a motel. Sam got out of the car to grab the bags while Dean went to the motel office to get a room. I stayed where I was.  
I rolled down the window so I could speak with the brothers, or at least Sam who was still waiting for Dean. "So, what are we looking for?" I asked.  
"Men have gone missing down a strip of road near here. We think it's a woman in white." He answered.  
"A what?"  
"A woman in white." Dean said, appearing by the car door. "Come on, let's get our shit in a room."  
I waited in the car, leaning on the window with my head propped up on my crossed arms. It took a few minutes before the guys came back out, this time dressed in suits. Damn, it was a good view.  
"Well?" I asked.  
"A woman in white is a woman scorned. They usually haunt highways, killing men who are unfaithful. The last one we saw killed her children and then herself once she found out her husband cheated on her."  
"Huh." I said, thinking over Sam's explanation. "So, which room is ours?" I asked, moving to get out of the car. Before I could reach the handle, the car was moving. "Hey! I thought I was waiting in the motel!"  
"You will. When we hunt the thing. It's research, you're safer with us." Dean's voice had a tone of finality to it. I felt like sticking out my tongue at him, but didn't. Instead, I found myself pouting. Once I realised that, I stopped and looked out the window as we drove away from the motel.

I was bored again. Sam and Dean were in the police station, getting information about the missing persons. I was trying to stretch out my back a bit. The boys had told me, on the way to the station, that I was to stay in the car. I was to keep out of harms way, which shouldn't be hard considering the apparent ghost only harmed men. At least, that was what I was hoping. Luck so far wasn't really in my favour.  
The guys came back and luckily, this time, I wasn't currently being almost hit on by some stranger who saw me sitting in a car.  
"So…?" I asked, sitting up from where I was laying on the back seat.  
"We're just going to talk to some of the victims families."  
"Mmk," I said, lying back down on the seat. My seatbelt was still buckled and it kept me from flying off the seat. "Woah!" I yelled out to Dean. "Drive like a sane person, will you?" I sat up quickly.  
"My car darling, my rules." He said, smirking back at me in the mirror.  
"Asshole," I muttered.

.

It turned out, that none of the men had been unfaithful. At least, not to anyone who knew them. Some of them weren't even from the area. At least one of the men gone missing had been from another country, a few others from out of state. As Dean said, it was "weird."  
We were heading back to the motel when the boys decided it would be a bright idea to just drive along the highway. Apparently, it was "on the way anyway". I should have stayed at the motel.  
We were driving when Sam pointed something out. "Hey," he said, "there!" The car stopped and we looked to where Sam was pointing. A woman was walking in the field, touching a tree lightly as she kept looking back at the car. I assumed, unless she had suddenly turned gay, at the guys.  
The guys were out of the car before I could react. I jumped out after them. "Hey!" I called out. "Wait a minute, wasn't she the one who was killing men! Snap out of it morons!"  
I winced as the muscles in my back pulled but ran in front of Dean. He had his shotgun in his hand, so I guessed he wasn't totally lost. I slapped him.  
His eyes focused on me. "What the hell!?"  
"Excuse me?" I snapped. "What happened to the 'only going to drive by'!?"  
I felt Dean's hand grab me and pull me behind him. Sam was pointing another gun at the woman who appeared behind me. She didn't look much like a woman anymore. I was at a loss to describe her. She seemed to be shifting from the beautiful woman into something with one animal leg, one…gold-ish looking leg and her face seemed to be change so quickly from flames to something that looked like a donkey only to remain longest on the form of the woman. She also kind of clunked as she walked towards us.  
"You are one ugly bitch." I heard Dean say.  
The thing, which once looked like a woman, looked at Dean suddenly and screamed some high-pitched scream that had me covering my ears. I blinked as I watched it run away.  
I moved my hands from my ears. "Er…does that usually happen?" I asked, looking at Dean and Sam, who appeared to be staring off at the figure in shock. "Guess not," I muttered.

* * *

That's it for now! Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!


	10. Worth a Shot

**The Adventures of Emma Davis**

**Part Two: Of Angels and Apocalypses**

Chapter Ten: "Worth a Shot"

Notes: Well, this is the last chapter of Part Two. Sorry for the wait. Don't worry, there is a Part Three. It's coming. I want to say a quick than you to everyone who has read this, whether or not you reviewed and to the people who put this or me on their favourites or alerts. Also, to coupdetats and Lisa for all their help with this part. Now enjoy.

* * *

After we all got over the shock of the fact that whatever it was ran away when Dean spoke, Sam looked it up. Dean cleaned the weapons as I lay on my stomach on one of the beds. An ice pack was on my back, and I was watching TV. I was changing channels until I stopped, recognizing the show Dr. Sexy M.D. It was kind of ridiculous, but there wasn't really anything else on.  
"Turn that shit off," Dean practically growled at me.  
"Aren't you supposed to be leaving?" I asked, glaring up at him. "After all, aren't you supposed to be getting rid of that ghost or whatever it is?"  
"It isn't a ghost," Sam interrupted.  
Dean tossed a glare my way before turning to Sam. "What is it?"  
"An Empusa."  
"A what?" Dean and I asked at the same time. I stuck out my tongue at him when he looked at me weirdly.  
"An Empusa. It's Greek. A female demon created by Hecate that seduces male travellers. Is known to run away and hide screaming when it hears insults."  
We both just stared at him.  
"Are you kidding me?" I asked. "It runs screaming from _insults_?"  
Dean laughed. "Oh that's just perfect. How do you kill it? Insult it to death?"  
"Doesn't say, but it says it's an early version of a vampire. Maybe cutting off it's head?"  
"Or electrocuting it." They both looked at me at my comment. I shrugged. "What? You said it's Greek right? Made from a Goddess? Maybe if you electrocute her she'll think Zeus is attacking and she'll die."  
They were both giving me weird looks again.  
"What?!" I asked. "It's just an idea!"  
Dean shook his head, muttering something. Sam threw me a half smile.  
"Maybe," Sam said. He looked at Dean and shrugged. "Worth a shot."

The guys left not long after and I was left alone in a motel room…which had every possible entry way lined with salt. I wasted the time with a mixture of watching TV, calling my mom (who in turned yelled at me for taking off again, but was alright) and doing a little stretching while also resting my back. I fell asleep slightly worried because the guys hadn't returned.  
I woke up the next morning and found the guys there and ready to leave.  
"Morning sunshine!" Dean called out, throwing something on the bed next to me.  
I sat up and looked next to me. I blinked a few times before I focused enough to realise that it was a breakfast sandwich in a bag.  
"Thanks," I said, yawning as I unwrapped the sandwich. "How'd the hunt go?"  
They shared a look and Sam gave a small laugh. They were both grinning.  
"That good?" I asked between bites.  
"Oh it was good," Dean said. "We spent an hour chasing it across the field where we first saw it."  
"Well we wouldn't have chased it if you didn't insult it."  
"I'm sorry, did you want Stompy to kill you? She was handing you your ass on a platter." Dean replied.  
"Me?" Sam asked incredulously.  
I sat back and watched and listened as they bantered about killing the thing. I managed to finish my sandwich, shower and get dressed before they realised I had moved. I still got the gist of the story though. Apparently they had stalked the screaming creature into its lair where they then shot her with a couple of tasers, as per my suggestion. When that didn't work, they chose to simply cut off her head and burn the body.  
"That's it?" I asked.  
"Did you want us to bring you the leg as a souvenir?"  
I wrinkled my nose. "Ew no. Why would you even think of that?"  
Dean and I left the motel arguing with each other, though in a more playful manner than many of our other arguments had gone. Sam followed us to the car sighing.

Another week passed and by then I was able to move more. Well enough that I was back under any sort of house arrest. In fact the bruise on my back diminished. The initial eggplant coloured bruise was now surrounded by a green yellow halo. My muscles didn't scream in the mornings.

"I don't know, maybe Alaska? It's cold up there. Hell, humans avoid it, why would demons go there?" I was currently having a conversation with Bobby about where I'd go after I left them.  
"You do know one of the seals was broken up there?" He said, merely raising an eyebrow.  
"Damn it!" I exclaimed. I was nearly ready to leave, so I had been trying to figure out just what I was going to do next. "I don't know then…maybe I'll just drive around. Keep my eye out for weird stuff to avoid like I did before." I saw the look he was giving me. "If I don't go home that is…." I said but I knew then we both knew that I probably wouldn't be going home. Stuff was happening and I hated the thought of just sitting and waiting for something to happen when I knew what was going on.  
Sam came in then. "Hey," he said to both of us but then turned more to Bobby. "We got a call from Martin…" He looked at me then and I took it as a sign that it was something he didn't really want to discuss with me.  
I stood up. "That's my cue," I said and flashed a grin at Sam to show I was teasing. I left to find Dean.

I found him outside, rummaging through the trunk of his beloved car. I sat on the hood of one of the junk cars that was near him. I was sure that he knew I was there but we didn't say anything. I admired the view for a moment before smiling to myself. I decide to break the silence before my mind ran away from me. "Where you off to next?"  
He jerked up and hit his head on the trunk. I stifled a laugh while he turned and glared at me. "Oklahoma." He said before turning back to the trunk.  
I tried to think of just where Oklahoma was but all I could think of in regards to the State was that song from the musical. Dean seemed to be in a mood, I doubted he'd appreciate it. "When are you leaving?"  
He stopped moving for a moment before answering. "Tonight."  
I wasn't surprised. "I won't be here when you get back."  
He moved out of the trunk and looked at me but didn't say anything.  
"I might go home…" I started to say but stopped when he raised his eyebrows at me. "Or just travel. Keep driving. I don't know."  
We kind of just stared at each other then. I felt like anything more I'd say would just be me rambling. It was awkward.  
Apparently he thought so too since he coughed before he started to speak. "We got a call from another hunter. Something's going on, so we're going to check it out."  
"Apocalypse something?" I asked, leaning forwards a bit. I saw his eyes skim my body before he turned back to his car.  
"Dunno."  
And that was it. We fell back into the awkward silence that had decended before until I got up and walked back into the house. I went upstairs and made sure I was packed. They were leaving tonight; I'd leave in the morning…in the other direction.

That night, after I had ensured that everyone was fed, the boys were leaving. I stood on the porch and watched as Dean and Sam said bye to Bobby, who in turn told them to be safe. Dean was still talking to Bobby when Sam came over to me.  
"Stay safe Sam," I said before reaching up and trying to hug him.  
"You too Emma," he replied as he hugged me back.  
"Don't worry, I'm all for survival." I looked at him for a moment before smacking his arm. "Call me this time! Don't just stop and make me wonder, you don't want to turn into even more of an asshole like your brother."  
He snorted and reached up and ruffled my hair.  
I scowled at him. "You can leave now."  
He gave a grin and looked to his side where Dean was standing. Bobby apparently went back inside. "Dean fixed your car earlier," Sam said. "Made sure it was in top condition and everything." He rolled his eyes, gave a wave and walked to the car and Dean walked to me.  
"Well Toto, try not to die."  
He simply stared at me and my heart pounded. "Stay safe Em," He said.  
I gave him a smile. "I plan to. I'm sure once you're gone, my injury days will be few and far in-between." I didn't mean to sound as snappy as I did, but I was trying to ignore the tension I felt right then.  
He stared at me and then smirked. "You'll miss me sweetheart."  
I gave a snort of laughter. "Not soon enough." I hugged him none the less though and it lasted longer than the hug I gave Sam. I tried not to think about that either.  
We pulled away but he didn't let go. "Em…" he said and I stopped him before he could continue. Even if it could be the last time I ever saw him, again, I wasn't ready for anything that could make this…tentative friendship anything else.  
"You should go. Things to hunt, demons to kill, angels to avoid." I said, trying to play it lightly as I pried off his hands.  
It wasn't even a moment before he was kissing me. Just like that, I lost all thought and just responded.  
When we broke the kiss, I was staring at him and he gave me a smirk.  
"Got you that time," he said and I still wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.  
I was still reeling from the kiss, but I hit him in the arm. "Get going. Be careful."  
"You too darling," he said before stealing a quick kiss and moving quickly out of range of my arm. He winked at me before getting in.  
I watched his smile fade though as he started the car and drove away. I waved and watched Sam wave back and the car drive out of view. With a sigh, and a small grin at what had just happened, I walked back inside and went to bed.

The next morning passed rather quickly. I woke up, made sure my bag was packed, and went downstairs and made breakfast. Bobby was already awake and in the library, doing research already, when I forced him to eat breakfast with me. As scared as I was of him sometimes, it was easy to get him where I wanted when all I now had to do was roll him into the required room. When we had both finished eating, I moved my bags into my car and found Bobby to say goodbye.  
"You stay safe now, you hear?"  
I smiled at Bobby. "I will, I promise. And call me, especially if you know something big is happening in one town and it's something I should stay the hell away from. Please."  
Bobby agreed and I hugged him.  
"Now get." He said and I gave him a grin before heading to my car.  
My bag was in my trunk, my gun was under the passenger seat and I had a large bag of salt in my back seat. I was all set. I gave a wave to Bobby, started the car and drove out of town. I had no idea where I was headed or what was going to happen next, but I left anyways.

* * *

Well, that's it. I hope you guys liked it and remember, it's not the end. Emma will be back. Take care!


End file.
